Junjou  Terrorist Powa
by Inrainbowz
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Miyagi et Shinobu parce qu'ils le valent bien et que y'en a pas assez. OS1 : 17. OS2 : Cauchemar. OS3 : Les Baisers. OS4 : La jalousie c'est pour les mômes. OS5 : Au fait, il t'a pardonné ?
1. 17

**Junjou Terrorist Powa - Recueil d'OS**

**Auteur :** Inrainbowz

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Junjou Terroriste appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura que je remercie grandement pour ses mangas, et que je remercie également de m'autoriser si gentiment à écrire des fics inutiles avec ses hommes dedans.

**Note :** Recueil d'OS sur Miyagi et Shinobu, des trucs assez courts, fluff, scènes du quotidien, tout ça quoi. Présence évidente de relation homosexuelle masculine donc bon bah voilà quoi, restez pas là si vous aimez pas. Romance, Humour, Angst, selon l'humeur. Soit dit en passant c'est mon premier recueil. Génial non ? Incontestablement mon couple préféré du manga. J'aime bien les Romantiques même si Misaki finit par faire chier à hésiter tout le temps, et j'ai un peu de mal avec les Egoïstes parce qu'autant j'adore Hiroki, autant Nowaki me gonfle profondément. Et puis les Terroristes sont vraiment sous représentés sur le fandom... Alors voilà. Je me suis refait les deux saisons récemment, et comme il n'y a que TROIS pauvres épisodes consacrés à ces deux-là je me suis fait les scans en anglais. Junjou Romantica : Act 25, Junjou Terrorist : Act 10. C'est de la discrimination T-T.

* * *

><p><strong>1 –<strong> 17

**Rating :** Bof, K+

**Résumé :** Fait pile 1000 mots (enfin, le site dit 1005 mais je fais confiance à Word et Word dit 1000). Où Miyagi est harcelé par ce maudit nombre lui rappelant à chaque instant qu'il sort avec un enfant. Heureusement que Shinobu n'est pas aussi regardant que lui... Ça sert à ça d'être jeune.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>17<strong>

« Kamijou-san… Je suis un pêcheur… »

Le professeur assistant se tourna vers son collègue affalé sur son bureau. Miyagi était accablé par une chape de désespoir qui l'écrasait littéralement et il se lamentait depuis plusieurs minutes au lieu de travailler.

« C'est ça c'est ça… »

Hiroki était habitué aux dépressions passagères de l'homme, et puis il avait suffisamment à faire avec ses propres angoisses conjugales. Il devait reconnaitre que vu comme il se débrouillait avec Nowaki – comme un pied – il n'était surement pas le mieux placé pour donner des conseils.

« Tu n'es pas très compréhensif… » soupira Miyagi avant de s'allumer une énième cigarette.

Son problème était sensiblement le même depuis le départ : il couchait avec un terroriste à peine pubère, frère de son ex-femme, petit-fils de son patron, égoïste et borné, et avait même trouvé le moyen d'en tomber follement amoureux. Il doutait hélas que ce dernier point ne le sauve réellement lors de son procès.

« 17 ans… c'est énorme.

-De quoi ? »

Il sursauta. Il avait momentanément occulté la présence de son collègue.

« Ha ha, rien, rien…

-Au fait, il y une réunion du corps professorale à 17 heures ce soir. »

Miyagi de crispa à l'entente du nombre maudit.

-Très bien…

-17 heures hein ? Ne soit pas en retard !

-Kamijou, s'il te plait, ne t'acharne pas… »

Pour des raisons inconnues, Miyagi semblait encore plus abattu que quelques minutes plus tôt. Hiroki haussa les épaules avant de quitter la pièce. Ce n'était pas son problème.

_..._

« Monsieur, vous n'avez fait que 17 photocopies du dernier texte ! »

« Professeur, c'est bien le chapitre 17 qu'il faut commenter pour demain ? »

« Miyagi-san, il y a 17 étudiants inscrits au cours de rattrapage, ce ne sera pas trop ? »

« Le cours a été déplacé en salle 17. »

« Miyagi ! Réunion à 17 heures, n'oublie pas ! »

_..._

« Ha. Ha Ha. Haaaaaa. 'Tain. Fait chier. »

Miyagi, secoué d'un rire nerveux, se passa une main sur le visage en essayant de calmer son humeur exécrable. Il était littéralement poursuivi par ses crimes. Deux étudiants passèrent près de lui, inconscients de son malheur.

« … son anniversaire bientôt !

-Ah ? Et il va avoir quel âge ?

-17 ans ! »

Le professeur sentit un poids immense, une sorte d'enclume géante s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas se laisser terrasser.

« Ils le font exprès… »

_..._

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là il était au bord du suicide. Ça avait continué comme ça toute la journée : 17, sur les plaques d'immatriculation, 17, l'adresse de la librairie où il devait passer récupérer un bouquin, 17 le nombre de cigarette qu'il avait fumé depuis le matin – la 18ième s'était obstinément refusé à lui. Il avait passé toute cette foutue réunion à assassiner du regard l'horloge digitale accroché au-dessus de la porte – pourquoi une digitale bon sang ? Était-ce un avertissement, un châtiment divin ? Il savait bien que ce qu'il faisait était répréhensible et puni par la loi, qu'il brulerait en enfer. Mais en même temps…

« Bienvenue à la maison ! »

En même temps, qui pouvait résister à cela ? Shinobu essayait encore de cuisiner, avec son air perpétuellement renfrogné et sérieux alors qu'il avait des tâches d'on-ne-sait-trop-quoi sur le visage et dans les cheveux. Miyagi esquissa un sourire attendri mais aussitôt il fut de nouveau assaillit par ce nombre tellement lourd de sens, en contemplant les traits juvéniles de l'adolescent. Miyagi se pinça l'arête du nez, soupirant longuement.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Shinobu était toujours soit agressif, soit sur la défensive – ou les deux d'ailleurs. Hargneux alors qu'il s'inquiétait, vexant alors qu'il était mal à l'aise, injurieux alors qu'il angoissait. Miyagi voulut se rapprocher mais son regard tomba malgré lui que le calendrier accroché au mur. On était le 17. Il interrompit son geste.

« 17 ans, c'est énorme, Shinobu… Rien que le nombre 17 est énorme. »

Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Ça ne les avançait à rien et il le savait, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de rappeler un tant soit peu le colossale problème de leur relation. Ça ne suffisait pas, d'aimer. Ça ne suffisait pas de n'avoir aucune intention belliqueuse, qu'ils soient consentants, qu'ils soient heureux.

« Tu n'as qu'à dire autrement. »

Le professeur releva un regard surpris vers son amant toujours affairé au fourneau.

« Quoi ?

-Si le 17 te gêne tellement. Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu as le double de mon âge. Que tu as deux décennies de plus. Que tu pourrais être mon père. Que tu es simplement plus vieux, voilà. »

Miyagi ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Shinobu avait le don de sortir des choses totalement hors de propos. En quoi cela résolvait-il le problème ? Quel intérêt avait cette réponse, franchement ?

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il le trouvait juste… adorable. Il n'y avait qu'un gamin pour répondre de telles futilités à une interrogation aussi sérieuse.

« Ainsi, il n'y a plus de problème. »

Et peut-être que c'est cela aussi que Miyagi aimait tant chez lui. Le fait qu'il n'ait que des préoccupations futiles. Qu'il se prenne la tête dès qu'il le voyait avec une femme, pour obtenir un rendez-vous, pour apprendre à cuisiner, mais qu'il méprise totalement les questions telles que le problème sa famille, le regard des autres, le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes et ces foutus 17 ans d'écart.

Miyagi s'approcha finalement. Il le serra dans ses bras en souriant et se délecta du rougissement qui ne manquait jamais d'embraser les joues de son adorable amant. Il l'embrassa tendrement, stupidement rassuré par les puérilités du jeune homme.

« Tu as raison. Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Et qu'importe l'énormité de ce problème. Peut-être qu'au fond, s'aimer était bien suffisant.

* * *

><p>Ah, j'aime tellement les OS. C'est tellement, tellement plus simple que les fics à chapitre. Bref. Tout avis est le bienvenu. Je fais aussi de la pub pour mon blog : si mes originaux vous tentent, y'a le lien sur mon profil. Je déteste le mot blog. Ca me rappelle aussitôt mes jeunes années, quand, avant facebook, le premier truc qu'on demandait quand on rencontrait quelqu'un c'était "t'as msn ?" et "t'as un blog ?". Misère...<p>

A plus !


	2. Cauchemar

**Junjou Terrorist Powa - Recueil d'OS**

* * *

><p><strong>2 – <strong>Cauchemar

**Rating : **T peut-être ? K+ ? Entre les deux

Résumé : Je ne vais pas retaper la présentation à chaque fois hein... Donc celui-ci fait également 1000 mots (n'est pas peu fière). Bon cette fois le site dit 1001, m'enfin. J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS dans mon rêve cette nuit, et je le précise parce que ça fait classe d'écrire à partir d'un rêve. Ou alors c'est que moi ? Hum, bref. Donc ici, une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Miyagi qui est mal et Shinobu qui tente - certes assez maladroitement - de le réconforter. Fluff.

* * *

><p><strong>Cauchemar<strong>

_Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Miyagi s'en rendit immédiatement compte, dès qu'il eut franchi la porte de son appartement. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment._

_L'appartement était vide. Shinobu n'était pas là._

_Ça n'aurait pas dû l'alarmer plus que cela. Après tout il était encore tôt, et puis l'adolescent avait aussi une vie en dehors de leur couple. Pourtant il sentit une sourde angoisse l'étreindre avec une violence impressionnante. Il sortit son portable à toute vitesse pour appeler le garçon. Il réessaya deux, cinq, dix fois : pas de réponse._

_Il se précipita dans le couloir et frappa de toute ses forces à la porte de l'appartement d'à côté. Certes ces derniers temps Shinobu vivait plus avec lui qu'autre chose mais on ne sait jamais. Aucun signe de vie derrière le panneau de contreplaqué. Miyagi essayait vainement de réprimer la panique qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il réfléchisse._

_Il se rendit en hâte chez son ex-femme. Celle-ci sembla surprise de le voir mais n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre remarque : quand elle lui apprit que l'adolescent n'était pas là, il repartit aussitôt, peu enclin à bavarder gaiement avec la sœur de son amant._

_Il alla voir partout. Au lycée, chez ses amis, aux endroits où ils avaient déjà été, puis, comme cela ne donnait rien, il se contenta de fouiller la ville puis le monde entier. Mais Shinobu n'était pas là. Il n'était nulle part. Cet adolescent borné et susceptible, ce foutu terroriste n'existait pas dans ce monde. Il ne reverrait plus jamais. Peut-être même n'avait-il jamais existé ? Alors il était juste… seul ?_

« Shinobu ! »

Miyagi se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa d'un seul coup, envoyant valser le jeune homme allongé contre lui qui s'écrasa durement sur le parquet.

« Aïe ! Miyagi putain tu pourrais faire att… »

L'adolescent caractériel se tut, en état de choc. Le professeur haletait, la bouche entrouverte, peinant à calmer sa respiration et les tremblements de ses membres, ses yeux étaient écarquillés de frayeur. Et il… pleurait. Pas à torrent comme lui en avait l'habitude, mais ses yeux débordaient de larmes difficilement contenues.

Aussitôt Shinobu perdit tous ses moyens. Il n'était absolument pas apte à gérer calmement une telle situation. Il se releva et s'installa à côté de l'homme toujours paniqué.

« Miyagi, Miyagi, ça va ? Que… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mais aller, dit quelque chose ! »

Il se retint de le secouer en tous sens pour le sortir de sa léthargie. La colère était la seule réaction que l'adolescent pouvait opposer à une situation qui lui échappait. Sans crier gare, il sentit soudain l'étreinte de son amant se refermer sur son torse, le serrant contre lui à l'en étouffer.

« Miyagi… tu…

-Tais-toi. Laisse-moi… juste une minute. »

Le silence retomba sur la chambre. Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, Shinobu passa ses bras dans le dos du plus vieux et lui rendit son étreinte. Il sentit avec surprise l'homme se détendre, s'abandonner tout à fait dans ses bras maladroits. Même s'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour piquer une crise maintenant : Miyagi avait vraiment besoin de lui à cet instant, et même si les circonstances n'étaient pas idéales, Shinobu ne put s'empêcher de rougir de plaisir à cette idée. L'homme s'accrochait à ses épaules comme s'il avait peur de se noyer et l'adolescent bougea doucement, passant ses mains dans les cheveux bruns trempés de sueur, d'ailleurs il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était dû à son sommeil agité ou ce qu'ils avaient fait avant de s'endormir. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela, se morigéna-t-il.

« Shinobu… Reste avec moi. »

La journée Miyagi était toujours si sûr de lui, si cool et détendu en toutes circonstances. D'ordinaire cette phrase complètement banale serait passée inaperçue. Mais là, dans la pénombre intimiste de leur chambre, perdue entre les draps défaits, c'est l'adulte qui était déboussolé et qui avait besoin d'être rassuré. Alors non, ce n'était pas une petite phrase anodine.

« Bien sûr. Pour toujours, tu sais bien. »

L'adolescent déposa un baiser léger dans les cheveux en bataille de l'aîné, puis sur son front, sa joue, et finit par embrasser doucement ses lèvres. Miyagi le serra un peu plus contre lui et ils se perdirent un instant dans l'échange. Shinobu se sentait fébrile, heureux comme il l'avait rarement été, tandis qu'il embrassait à en perdre haleine son amant dont les larmes avaient finis par se tarirent. Quand ils se séparèrent Shinobu prit le visage de l'homme entre ses mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux en laissant leur front se toucher. Il était un peu inquiet, ébranlé par cette faiblesse soudaine de son aîné.

« Tu… ça va mieux ?

-Je t'aime. »

Il écarquilla les yeux tandis que Miyagi se réfugiait de nouveau dans son cou. Pour la première fois l'adolescent avait l'impression que ce n'était pas lui l'enfant. Pour la première fois c'est lui qui pouvait réconforter son amant.

Il le repoussa tendrement, le forçant à se rallonger, et il s'étendit à ses côtés, gardant ses bras fermement serrés autour du torse nu du plus âgé. Miyagi se blottit contre lui.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime. »

Etait-il humainement possible d'aimer à ce point ? Etait-ce seulement concevable ? Etait-ce normal que cela le fasse mourir de bonheur de constater que Miyagi, même s'il ne le montrait pas facilement, était épris de lui aussi profondément ? C'était sans doute dangereux. Anormal, irréaliste, ce serait probablement douloureux un jour ou l'autre, pour eux deux. Mais l'homme s'était rendormi contre lui, et il sentait sa respiration lente et régulière effleurer son corps – ils étaient tous deux nus. Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'y mettre fin ?

« Je t'aime tellement… »

Il ne pouvait pas.

* * *

><p>Gnyaaaaah je les trouve tellement mignon ces deux-là ! (attention la fangirl hystérique a pris le dessus). J'ai un faible pour les histoires d'amour à grosses différences d'âge et les persos vraiment jeune. Je suis servi ^^. Je vois bien le p'tit Shinobu paniqué complètement genre "maisquestcequejefais questcequejefais questcequejefais...". 'Fin bref.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à partager votre admiration/affliction/mal de tête. Au plaisir.


	3. Les Baisers

**Junjou Terrorist Powa- Recueil d'OS**

* * *

><p><strong>3 – <strong>Les Baisers

**Rating : **1000 ! Euh… K+

**Résumé :** Un court pour ce soir. Ou alors je publie à la suite celui que je viens de terminer ? Mais il a pas de fin... Bon, on verra. En tout cas voici un petite texte sur Shinobu et les baisers ^^. C'est court, mignon, inutile, c'est tout ce que j'aime quoi (c'est comme Macdo, haha). Bon, j'ai rien à dire de plus.

Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Les baisers<strong>

Shinobu était toujours un peu surpris de constater à quel point s'embrasser pouvait être agréable. C'est vrai, il adorait que Miyagi l'embrasse. L'homme posait toujours ses grandes mains sur son corps, au niveau des hanches, dans son dos, ou son cou, sous sa chemise, ou alors il prenait son visage en coupe pour l'amener aussi près qu'il le voulait sans pour autant sceller leurs lèvres, se contentant d'un sourire doux en rapprochant furtivement son corps du sien. Dans ces moments-là Shinobu fronçait les sourcils et donnait souvent la dernière impulsion. Et alors les sensations explosaient. La douceur du contact, chaud, humide, leur souffle, leur langue, leurs lèvres, tous s'enflammaient. Son corps réagissait au quart de tour : les battements de cœur qui s'emballent joyeusement, le sang qui afflue au visage, les membres qui deviennent cotonneux, inutiles au possible, la respiration difficile. Ou alors simplement les petits baisers rapides déposés bouche fermée pour dire bonjour, au revoir, merci, ou même pour rien, comme ça. Pour le plaisir. Avant de rencontrer Miyagi il se demandait pourquoi les baisers, pourquoi cette coutume étrange et baveuse. Cela le plongeait à l'époque dans une grande perplexité. Mais il comprenait, maintenant. Il adorait les baisers.

Alors il ne comprit pas. Il ne comprit vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Car quand cette fille de sa classe demanda à lui parler, quand elle lui avoua son amour, quand elle l'_embrassa_… Elles étaient loin, très loin les merveilleuses sensations qu'il ressentait dans les bras de son amant. Là c'était juste lourd, sans saveur, _dérangeant_. Il la repoussa un peu violemment et s'en fut, avec l'impression d'avoir mordu dans un fruit avarié. Il rentra aussi rapidement que faire se peut et quémanda un baiser à son homme sitôt arrivé, requête qui lui fut accordée avec plaisir.

Il n'aimait pas être embrassé. Il aimait que Miyagi l'embrasse.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Je me sens toujours un peu mal de publier des trucs aussi courts. Je pense à celles qui s'attendent à un véritable OS. C'est un peu du vol non ? Bon, pour le coup je crois que je vais publier l'OS suivant dans la foulée. Et puis un recueil d'OS, en dessous de 4 OS, ça fait pas sérieux. Donc on se retrouve dans 5 minutes XD<p> 


	4. La jalousie c'est pour les mômes

**Junjou Terrorist - Recueil d'OS**

**OS 4 -** Bon, voilà, je publie celui-là dans la foulée. Dans lequel Miyagi, malgré ses réflexions "d'adulte", perds lamentablement la face devant cette tare incurable qu'est la jalousie. Et comme toujours, au final, c'est de sa faute. Bah oui, c'est censé être lui, l'homme mur et responsable. Tu parles. Ah, et Shinobu apprend à cuisiner avec... ? A deviner ! Suspens suspens (z'êtes obligé de lire pour savoir, haha)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>La jalousie c'est pour les mômes<strong>

Ils s'étaient rencontrés tout à fait par hasard. Au supermarché. Shinobu se tenait, perplexe, devant le rayon des choux : ils avaient mis en rayon une nouvelle variété du légume et il avouait ne pas savoir quelle attitude adoptée vis-à-vis de ce changement aussi brutal qu'inattendu. L'autre adolescent faisait également les courses, comme toujours, pour les nourrir son colocataire et lui-même. S'il ne s'occupait pas de ça cet imbécile de lapin était capable de se laisser mourir de faim. En passant parmi les étalages de légumes il avait été intrigué par ce garçon à peine plus jeune que lui, les sourcils froncés de concentration devant les choux.

« Ceux-là se conservent un peu moins longtemps. Mais pour la cuisine à la poêle, ils sont meilleurs… »

Il avait essayé de masquer sa gêne – il adressait rarement la parole à des inconnues comme ça, mais le garçon lui avait renvoyé un regard plein de reconnaissance et il ne regretta nullement son audace.

Ils se recroisèrent plusieurs fois dans le magasin. Shinobu était content : il avait un peu de mal à se faire des amis de son âge, et ce garçon était vraiment de bon conseil. Un jour le terroriste finit par lui avouer qu'il essayait de s'améliorer en cuisine mais que ce n'était pas vraiment une réussite. Il boudait, honteux d'avouer ainsi sa faiblesse mais le garçon, loin se moquer, lui fit la proposition :

« Je pourrais t'apprendre, si tu veux. »

oOo

Miyagi ferma très fortement les yeux. Il sentait son pouls s'accélérer, sa respiration devenir erratique, des tensions secoués ses membres crispés. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de garder son calme.

Il tenait dans une main serrée à s'en faire mal son téléphone portable. Il avait décidé de passer chercher Shinobu au lycée pour qu'ils aillent manger ensemble et qu'ils puissent passer un peu de temps tous les deux – il avait beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps, et, même si ça le tuait de l'admettre, l'adolescent lui manquait.

**Désolé, ce soir je passe la soirée chez un ami.**

Apparemment ce n'était pas réciproque.

L'homme inspira et expira plusieurs fois, retenant son souffle pour ralentir ses battements de cœur et apaiser son esprit agité. Son collègue le fixait avec une mine un peu inquiète mais n'osa pas faire de commentaire. Miyagi essayait en vain de se raisonner.

_Allons, calme-toi. La jalousie, c'est pour les mômes. _

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ce sale morveux… Il lui proposait une sortie en amoureux, la première depuis des semaines, et il préférait aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe était plus verte ! Cet espèce de…

« PETIT CON ! »

Kamijou sursauta en entendant le poing du professeur s'abattre avec violence sur son bureau encombré, dérangeant un peu plus les piles de papiers entassés çà et là. Il était presque sûr de pouvoir distinguer de la fumée s'échapper de l'esprit du brun complètement sur les nerfs. Il fila en douce pour son prochain cours sans demander son reste. Miyagi rumina sa mauvaise humeur jusqu'au soir. Quand il s'endormit Shinobu n'était toujours pas rentré. Il avait mal à la mâchoire à force de serrer les dents.

oOo

Il allait craquer, c'est sûr. Il allait exploser, péter un câble et se ridiculiser. Ce n'était plus seulement sa mâchoire, c'est tout son corps qui le faisait souffrir à force de crispation et de rage contenue.

Shinobu lui avait fait le coup presque CHAQUE soir. « Je vais chez un ami ». Il n'avait pas droit à un mot d'explication de plus. Shinobu passait tout son temps chez son « ami », l'ignorant complètement, refusant de lui dire ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire. Miyagi ne connaissait pas ce garçon mais il le détestait déjà avec véhémence. C'était intenable.

Il avait beau essayer de se faire une raison, se traiter d'idiot à agir exactement comme son gamin de petit ami, il est avéré que la raison et la jalousie n'ont en général pas grand-chose à voir ensemble.

_Ce soir, s'il ne vient pas, je lui fais sa fête._

Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de se comporter comme un crétin fini. Il était jaloux, point.

Il fut donc un peu pris de cours quand, rentrant enfin chez lui après une discussion interminable avec une élève, il trouva Shinobu afféré aux fourneaux. Il hésita entre piquer quand même sa crise pour la forme ou laisser couler et profiter. Il opta finalement pour la deuxième option en constatant non sans surprise – et non sans joie – que l'air embaumait une odeur tout à fait appétissante – ça le changeait.

Ils se mirent à table sans que l'adolescent n'ai prononcé un seul mot. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Miyagi s'installait devant son assiette sans crainte que son réflexe vomitif ne prenne le dessus et ce soulagement lui fit momentanément oublier tout le reste. Il mangea avec entrain. Ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine mais c'était tout à fait acceptable et il ne manqua pas de complimenter son jeune amant pour ce progrès fulgurant. Le terroriste s'autorisa un très léger sourire et un rougissement adorable avant de retrouver son habituel air renfrogné. Ils firent l'amour pendant longtemps et Miyagi s'endormit empli de contentement en serrant Shinobu dans ses bras, croyant naïvement que l'histoire était réglée. Hélas pour lui, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Après quelques jours sans incidents notables, outre le fait que la qualité de son alimentation s'était vu augmenter de façon tout à fait prodigieuse, Shinobu recommença à lui préférer l'ami mystère. Le professeur tenta de toutes ses forces de ne rien laisser paraitre de sa contrariété, se morigénant sans cesse sur la puérilité de cette jalousie, et il rongea son frein dans son coin sans craquer une seule fois. Il tint bon ainsi pendant deux longues semaines. Jusqu'à ce que sa colère refoulée ne manque de lui faire balancer une table sur un élève peu assidu dont le visage horrifié le hanterait sans doute pendant un moment.

_Ce soir, je vais VRAIMENT lui faire sa fête à ce petit crétin,_ se jura-t-il sur le chemin de son domicile. Il attendrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait mais il parlerait coute que coute à l'adolescent ce soir même.

Bien sûr il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais il n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Le fait que Shinobu préfère passer son temps avec un camarade de son âge faisait peser un poids nommé « vieux croulant » sur ses épaules. Peut-être que ça y est, Shinobu en avait marre de lui ? De ses préoccupations d'adulte, de son boulot trop prenant, de sa tête de vieux ? Ah, il racontait n'importe quoi. Cette histoire allait vraiment le rendre dingue.

Sa frustration monta encore d'un cran quand, comme quelques semaines plus tôt, il trouva un terroriste en plein confection du dîner dans sa cuisine, alors qu'il était parti du principe qu'il devrait faire le pied de grue devant sa porte pendant des heures, lui permettant ainsi de légitimer sa colère. Shinobu se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, sourire qui disparut aussitôt qu'il reconnut son amant sur le palier.

« Miyagi ? Mais… merde, pourquoi tu rentres déjà ? »

Alors ça c'était la meilleure ! L'adulte fit un effort considérable pour garder la maitrise de ses émotions.

« Je suis chez moi je te rappelle et je rentre à l'heure que je veux ! »

Remarquant enfin à quel point le professeur était tendu, Shinobu eut un léger mouvement de recul. Les vapeurs d'ondes négatives qu'exhalait Miyagi par tous les côtés **(1)** ne présageaient rien de bon. Mais comme il était borné et un peu stupide, et qu'en plus sa surprise était tombé à l'eau, il ne se démonta pas.

« Tu ne rentres jamais avant 20 heures le vendredi ! C'est malin, ce n'est pas encore prêt et tu… »

Il fut interrompu par Miyagi qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers lui. L'adolescent pris peur, reculant jusqu'à se retrouver acculer contre un des murs de la cuisine contre lequel l'homme le bloqua avec force.

« Tu te fous de moi ? C'est toi qui te plains là ? Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses un peu ? Alors toi tu as le droit de me péter des crises de jalousie à deux balles pour un oui ou pour un non et moi je devrais te regarder t'envoyer tranquillement en l'air avec je ne sais qui ? Et en plus rentrer le plus tard possible histoire qu'il est le temps de se rhabiller ? »

Il avait conscience de débiter des absurdités, d'être en train d'effrayer Shinobu qui n'en menait pas large, d'être parfaitement ridicule. Et pourtant il ne comptait pas s'arrête en si bon chemin.

« Tu me fais chier t'entends ? T'es jamais disponible ! Monsieur passe ses soirées chez je-ne-sais-qui et se dispense de la moindre explication, et tu crois que je vais sagement fermer les yeux ? Merde, voilà ce que je te dis ! »

Shinobu avait l'air plus horrifié encore que ne l'était ce pauvre élève sur lequel il s'était énervé sans raison. Il voyait poindre des larmes de crocodile dans les grands yeux écarquillés de l'adolescent. Au moment où la situation allait se replier sur elle-même, et leur exploser à la figure on frappa à la porte.

L'intrusion ramena quelque peu Miyagi sur terre mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme brun qu'il avait déjà croisé à l'université.

« Shinobu, j'ai acheté ce qu'il fal… hein ? »

Le garçon afficha une mine étonnée, clignant plusieurs fois ses yeux – verts, remarqua assez inutilement Miyagi – pour essayer de saisir le pourquoi du comment. Le terroriste profita de la diversion pour échapper à l'étau de son amant et essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur en se postant près du nouvel arrivant. A la peur avait succédé la colère et il foudroyait Miyagi d'un regard hargneux. L'autre adolescent passait de l'un à l'autre, ressemblant curieusement à un spectateur de match de tennis. _Reprends-toi Miyagi, tu crois que c'est le moment de faire des métaphores foireuses ?_

« Euh… je vais peut-être y aller ?

-Non, reste là » lui ordonna Shinobu avec humeur. Le garçon se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Le terroriste, au-delà de sa colère, semblait également… déçu ? Quelque chose comme ça. Il renifla bruyamment – les larmes menaçaient toujours de déborder. Le professeur avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Un pressentiment qui lui disait que c'était un grossier malentendu qui allait avoir malgré tous des conséquences désastreuses.

« Mizaki, je te présente mon connard de voisin, Miyagi. Miyagi, voici Mizaki. Il me donne des cours de cuisine. »

Et sur ces funestes paroles, Shinobu attrapa son ami par le poignet, empoigna son manteau et ils sortirent tous les deux de l'appartement. Miyagi fut convaincu d'entendre la petite musique déprimante qui résonnait à chaque fois qu'il perdait à son jeu vidéo favori, enfant. Celle qui s'accompagnait du tragique GAME OVER. Il en fut plus convaincu encore quand il remarqua que la date d'aujourd'hui était cerclée de rouge sur son calendrier, qu'il y avait écrit « 1 an » dans la case blanche. Il avait complètement oublié cet anniversaire, obnubilé par cette jalousie infantile digne d'une gamine de 12 ans. La situation était bien plus simple qu'elle n'y paraissait. Shinobu, qui prenait des cours de cuisine dans le but de leur faire un truc potable pour leur fameux « un an » avec lequel il lui rebattait les oreilles, Miyagi, qui s'était monté un délire tout seul, l'adulte qui passait pour un enfoiré, l'adolescent trop sensible (et susceptible) qui lui en voudrait pour les cents prochaines années. Echec total. Il avait merdé. Il avait complètement merdé.

Il jeta un œil au repas abandonné en pleine préparation. L'adolescent s'était surpassé. Parce que ça faisait un an aujourd'hui, un an depuis ce premier « je t'aime » complètement flippant lâché par un lycéen inconnu dans un café. Des cours de cuisine. De petit imbécile prenait des putains de cours de cuisine. Mais pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit hein ? A cause de sa stupide fierté, pour lui faire la surprise, une autre raison pas valable ? Il s'affala sur le canapé, s'alluma une clope et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'était pas près de se faire pardonner.

_Pourquoi quoiqu'il arrive ça finit toujours par être de ma faute ?_

_Fin.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> au début j'avais mis "par tous les trous" mais après relecture je trouvais ça un peu trop connoté...

* * *

><p>Y'a rien à faire j'arrive pas à l'améliorer T-T et puis c'est quoi cette fin ? En plus j'ai pas envie de faire une suite moi... Ils ont qu'à se démmerder pour se réconcilié, voilà ! Nan j'déconne. Je ferais au moins une allusion à cette dispute dans le prochain OS, histoire de pas passer pour une grosses feignasse qui laisses ses situations pourries en plan.<p>

En fait c'est pas du tout rentable de publier deux OS en même temps parce que les gens lisent les deux et commentent qu'une seule fois du coup (quand ils commentent bien sûr). J'me sens seule T-T (tentative d'une subtilité extraordinaire de vous encourager à me laisser votre avis.

Hmm en fait si, je reprendrais le concept de Mizaki qui file des cours de cuisine à Shinobu. J'trouce ça très plausible, et puis je les vois bien être ami tous les deux ^^. Fin' bref.

A la prochaine !_  
><em>


	5. Au fait, il t'a pardonné ?

**Junjou Terrorist Powa - Recueil d'OS**

**OS 5 -** Un peu particulier, écrit pour la 16ième nuit du Fof, thème 4 : **_Journal_**. Comme j'ai un peu délaissé ce recueil je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion. Il fait en quelque sorte suite au précédent, enfin tout ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que Miyagi a gaffé et que Shinobu a la rancune tenace. Plus d'info sur les nuits et le Fof par review ou MP. La prochaine fois je ferais un vrai OS où il se passe des trucs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Au fait, il t'a pardonné ?<strong>

Miyagi, après s'être douché et habillé pour aller au travail, empoigna sa tasse de café fumante, corsée, sans sucre, et s'installa à la table de sa cuisine, devant le journal du matin.

C'était un de ses petits plaisirs, un rituel auquel il essayait de ne jamais manquer. Il parcourait les nouvelles avec plus ou moins d'intérêt, survolait les pages sports, s'attardait parfois sur les pages économies, zappait allègrement les pages people. Il trouvait cela plus agréable que de regarder la télévision, ou tout était toujours sur joué, empêchant quiconque de se faire sa propre opinion, et il n'aimait pas vraiment écouter la radio – trop de pub. Quant à apprendre les grandes lignes de l'actualité par quelqu'un d'autre, cela vous faisait clairement passer pour quelqu'un de peu intéressé et peu intéressant, et puis c'était embarrassant d'arriver au boulot la bouche en cœur avant d'apprendre en demandant la raison de toutes ces mines graves qu'il y avait eu une catastrophe naturelle de grande ampleur quelque part dans le monde pendant la nuit. Et puis il était professeur de littérature, cela impliquait nécessairement qu'il aimait lire, et, de manière plus général, se cultiver.

Il ouvrit donc avec bonne humeur la première page de son journal avant de se figer. Il tourna une page, puis une autre. Un spectateur attentif aurait vu, malgré son visage imperturbable, que sa mâchoire s'était tout de même crispée légèrement, que son sourire s'était figé en un rictus un peu effrayant, que ses poings serrés réduisaient tranquillement le journal à l'état de combustible pour cheminée. Qu'en somme il n'était plus du tout de bonne humeur.

La veille, Kamijou, à qui il avait vaguement raconté qu'il avait fait une énorme boulette auprès de son amant, lui avait demandé :

« Aller, ça va faire presque trois semaines, il t'a bien pardonné non ? »

Naïf petit Kamijou. On voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas à faire avec un terroriste, lui.

Absolument toutes les pages de son journal avaient été rendues illisibles par un marqueur noir et rageur, qui avait tantôt gribouillé le texte, fait des visages de monstres aux gens présents sur les photos, ou esquissés des caricatures peu flatteuses du lecteur du journal.

Il était 7h30. Le facteur passait à quoi, 7h ? Ce qui voulait dire que Shinobu avait dû l'attendre de pied ferme devant les boîtes aux lettres au lieu de rester au lit comme tout adolescent normal, et lui dégainer son plus beau sourire pour que l'homme lui cède le courrier destiné au professeur. Ensuite, eh bien, il avait laissé libre cours à sa colère.

Non, Shinobu ne l'avait certainement pas pardonné.

* * *

><p>Ah, Shinobu est tellement puéril... Bon, désolé pour ce petit délire, le prochain sera moins inutile, promis !<p>

A plus !


End file.
